


昕燃 | crazy

by noharakuwako



Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [1]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: And snow, F/F, and esther, and other the9 members, and shaking, lets say hello to kiki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 很俗套的剧情。其实就是想看两个姐姐谈恋爱：）商业精英昕x调酒师燃
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201991
Kudos: 5





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 巨ooc！  
> 切勿上升真人！！！  
> 刘老师是好孩子，陆柯燃是好孩子，陆妈妈超级nice！！！
> 
> 写着玩的，都是我编的，没有逻辑可言。就是要看漂亮姐姐谈恋爱！！！

“你看看隔壁家的刘雨昕！品学兼优！再看看你，高二了都不成样子！天天都半夜回家！你以后该怎么办！”

这是陆柯燃听过最可笑的话。但也是听过最多的一句话。隔壁家的刘雨昕。

你要是知道那个刘雨昕到底是什么货色，那就可以提前入土了。陆柯燃无视了自己母亲的大喊大叫重重的关上了自己的房门。

我好歹坏也是坏在明面上的吧。那个刘雨昕就不一样了。可牛逼了。在学校讨人喜欢，都被同学刘老师刘老师的叫。半夜在外面混吧的时候怎么就没见你，腼腆一笑，还对一群浓妆艳裹的骚货们鞠躬呢。

“呸。我去你妈的。”

“雨昕啊。学习就不用学太晚了。早点睡觉啊。”

“好的。妈晚安。” 刘雨昕关上了自己的房门。她打算睡觉。

今天可真的要被烦死了，她这么想。一个个的站在桌子旁边都是来问题的。你妈是没给你报补习班还是你脑子有病。刘雨昕闭上眼，耳边却传来隔壁邻居的吵骂声。

隔壁住的是单亲家庭。一个妈带着一个女儿。从自己小学三年级搬进来以后每晚都会有类似的骂声。

八年了，还是一样的吵。刘雨昕已经见怪不怪了。那个女儿的确是活该。刘雨昕这么想。打架旷课喝酒抽烟纹身样样都占了。 就不能，藏的好点吗？就像自己一样。明明长得是像有脑子的啊。为什么就这么无脑呢？

说起两人的渊缘，那还要从陆柯燃高一，刘雨昕初三说起。

当时刘雨昕被几个男生堵在小巷子里。本来已经做好大不了进医院的准备了。没想到刚刚想抢她钱包的男生一下子趴在地上喊娘了。

陆柯燃就站在他后面，逆着光。很好看。刘雨昕这样想。她手里拎着一根棒球棍，上面还粘着一些血迹。看来是下的狠手。

“欺负同学可不是什么好习惯。” 陆柯燃眯着眼睛笑了笑，然后抬起了手中的棒球棍。一下没带打偏的，全往那种不会出事的地方打。

当时就把几个人送进了医院。后来进局子的时候警察也拿她没办法。

“我这是正当防卫。人女孩子都被堵在那里了。我还能见死不救？”

“诶，不是你们一直说的助人为乐吗？我这样有错吗？我是帮了她！”

“诶你怎么不说话？快说啊！是我帮你的。你是哑巴吗？” 陆柯燃对刘雨昕使眼色。

“啊，对。是这位同学帮我的。”，刘雨昕故意做出一副惊慌失措的样子。看的陆柯燃不禁在心里吐了好几回，明明看着那群傻逼的样子一点都不无害嘛。

陆柯燃觉得要是自己没有帮忙，那坐在这里接受审问的就是刘雨昕了。不过警察似乎不是很相信自己。他上下打量了陆柯燃的穿着和手臂上的纹身，决定无视她转而和刘雨昕说话。

“这位同学。要是她逼你这样说的可以尽管和我们说。”

“警察叔叔你能不能看看，我和那群小混混比起来简直就是三好市民了好吗？我闲的无聊啊我逼她？” 陆柯燃大声嚷嚷。

结果就是陆柯燃被警察制止，然后让自己的母亲来赎人。陆母一脸歉意的对着警察边说对不起，边把手放在陆柯燃的手臂上使劲的拧。

“你这个丢人现眼的东西！” 回到家，陆母就褪下了那副面具，对陆柯燃大声喊。

“我的脸都给你丢光了！打架斗殴！进警察局！你还要不要脸了！”

“你就是老天爷派下来让我渡劫的是不是！早知道我就应该在你出生的时候把你掐死！我辛辛苦苦的把你养大不是让你去丢人现眼的！”

“那为什么要把我生出来？” 陆柯燃挨了一下重重的耳光，一时头晕的没反应过来。她听见自己母亲尖利的叫声：“你以为我想生你这个赔钱玩意儿？还敢顶嘴？我今天非得打死你不可！”

陆母把桌上的杯子，花瓶一个个的砸在陆柯燃身上。背后出了血，陆柯燃只是冷眼看着。“打够了没？我明天还要上学。”

“你还上什么学！成绩烂，每次考试都是分在那个最差的班！你就不应该上学，你这种人就该去酒吧里卖！至少还能赚钱回来！”

“那我他妈就去啊！你有本事别拦着我啊！” 陆柯燃回头吼了一句，然后重重的砸上了自己房间的门。背后依旧是火辣辣的疼。陆柯燃从自己的柜子里翻出止血粉，看都没看的就一下子撒在自己背上。被刺的抖了一下。

“靠。”

然后是例行的包扎，虽然包的并不怎么样。陆柯燃趴在床上，看着窗外数星星。可惜自己不是什么星星，就他妈一朵乌云。

第二天，陆柯燃出门的时候和刘雨昕打了个照面。刘雨昕表面功夫做得很足，道了一句早安，然后跟着陆柯燃一起走。

“昨天那个在骚货堆里混的人就是你吧？” 陆柯燃也没顾忌什么，简单明了的问到。

“我认为我们至少能在学校装作一下？” 刘雨昕面不改色直视前方，保持着得体的笑容。

陆柯燃冷笑：“那还真是辛苦了啊，刘老师。”

刘老师这个词咬得很重。

“不辛苦。” 刘老师对她挥挥手，然后往自己所在的班级去了。陆柯燃看着人远去的背影，只觉得越发越心烦。

学校的课程依旧一样无聊，陆柯燃看看这里看看那里，只觉得老师讲的一点也听不懂。明明一个字一个字拆开来都能听得懂，怎么组合在一起就能让人又困又懵逼呢？

用手捂着嘴打了个哈欠，陆柯燃决定趴在桌子上睡一觉。而站在讲台上的老师看见这个班如此的学习情况，也没有多么用心的去划知识重点。她直接让这个学校成绩最差最会搞事情的班级在剩下的十五分钟里自己复习一遍今天的学到的东西。

前排的学生做做样子在草稿纸上奋笔疾书，只是写的并不是什么学习知识而是今晚要不要出去浪的小纸条递给同桌。二排的学生们窃窃私语，三排的学生们不仅窃窃私语还在睡觉。最后一排更夸张，有几个直接趴在桌子上睡的不省人事，甚至还有几个开始斗地主。

老师叹气，整理了自己下节课的讲义，然后坐在椅子上望天。

陆柯燃是被自己桌子的摇晃声给活生生吵醒的。睁开眼睛一看，有几个同学在自己桌子旁边要打起来了。她烦躁的甩了甩自己的头发，脚往桌子上一踹。

“要闹事他妈的给我去别的地方闹。别吵老子睡觉。”

两个同学不屑的看了看陆柯燃，故意在她桌子腿上撞了几下。本来就有严重起床气，而且还是被吵醒的陆柯燃直接把自己桌子上的那本字典甩到了其中一个的头上。

“惹谁不好偏偏要惹你爸爸。” 陆柯燃前桌的一个同学小声嘀咕着，但是那副样子是在看热闹。

“你妈再撞试试？”

“我就撞了怎么样？陆柯燃，你不就是来混的吗？混个毕业证，以后干不了什么。不如这样，我看你长得还行，给老子睡一晚上我包你。”

一下子，全班安静了，都看向后排。下一秒，陆柯燃从自己的座位上跳起来，一拳挥向那个男生。

“你他妈睡我试试，孬种。”

她抄起椅子，打在那个男生的小腿上。然后看着那个男生倒地不起，鬼哭狼嚎。

“对你的大宝贝很自信对吧？”

陆柯燃踹了一脚他的命根子，然后听着那个男生更大的喊叫，拿起书包就往校长室走。

“高二七班陆柯燃，来报道。” 她轻车熟路的说到。校长一脸诧异的看着这个问题学生进来，道：

“你犯什么事儿了？”

“有个人要骚扰我，我把他打了。”

“谁骚扰你？”

“班上的同学。”

“名字？”

“忘了。”

陆柯燃看着校长一言难尽的神情，只好摊手表示：“我真的不知道他叫什么。”

“打他哪里？”

“我用椅子敲了他小腿，然后打了他脸，然后还踹了一脚他的额……男性器官。”

“人没事吧？”

“不知道，在嚎呢。”

话音刚落，就有一个老师进来慌张的说到：“七班有男生被打了！”

“我知道……” 校长举手叫停，然后看着陆柯燃无奈地说：“骚扰你不对，但是陆同学，你真的不能随随便便打人啊，这一看就是你没理。而且他的家长也不会善罢甘休。”

“您就直接给我处分好了，反正我这种人也是活该对吧？”

“这……也不能这样说啊。陆同学，你明明之前的成绩什么的都还算可以。怎么最近几年就荒废了呢？”

“校长，我真的懒得解释。我烦了，要是他家长要我退学处分什么的您就给了吧。我也不好意思麻烦您了。” 陆柯燃对这个和蔼的中年男人鞠躬，她是真心感谢这位老师，一直在帮自己的种种行为开脱。但是今天那个男生的话可能也真的点醒自己了，自己真的就是来混的啊。

不等男人的回应，陆柯燃自顾自地从那个目瞪口呆的老师旁边走过去，还说了一声：“借过。”

夜晚的城市鱼杂水浑，陆柯燃还穿着没扣好的校服的书包进了一家酒吧。很多客人都奇怪的看着这个衣着不适合进这种场合的短发女孩熟悉的不能再熟悉的坐在吧台旁边，很快他们都熟悉的调酒师KIKI就坐到了那个女孩的旁边。谈话他们并不能听见，但是他们都看见了KIKI像是安慰一般的拍了拍那个女孩的肩膀。

“所以你真的要退学？”

“我都说了，老师讲课又四分之三是我听不懂的，剩下的四分之一是骂我们的声音。”

KIKI同情的看着陆柯燃，这个看起来生人勿近，看似什么都不在意的孩子也会在意啊。她问：“你要不要来我们这里学个调酒？老板应该会很乐意。”

“也好。不过我不打算回家了，你介意吗？”

“没事，就来我家住。”

“谢谢你KIKI。”

“没事，但是你妈妈呢？她会说什么？”

“那个女人巴不得我死。也算是顺了她的意愿。”

“怎么能这样说，哪有妈妈不爱自己孩子的？”

“是吗？” 陆柯燃问到。她的母亲真的有爱过自己吗？可能有过吧。但是看看近几年两人的关系，陆柯燃真不觉得母亲有爱过自己，哪怕一点点。

她和KIKI在酒吧干了一夜，也顺便学到了一点技巧。KIKI总是觉得陆柯燃其实并不傻，甚至学东西还很快。但是在学校，你有一个知识点没有明白，学接下来的东西就会很难。酒吧老板很快就接受了这个新来的小孩子。用她的话来说就是新人就是酒吧未来的希望。更何况还是一个对这些东西都很了解的新人。

每次收工之后她都会挽着陆柯燃说自己赚到了之类的话。陆柯燃也把自己赚到的第一笔钱用信封包着给了自己的母亲。虽然陆母依旧没给她什么好脸色，但是看见女儿能自立更生了也就没有再说什么。

陆柯燃和以前的生活完完全全断了联系。她在自己现在的酒吧干，以K的名字吸引了一批新顾客。后来，十六岁的叛逆少女变成了二十六岁的酒吧一枝花。

“哎哟柯燃，我今天太困啦，能不能……”

“知道了知道了，我帮你顶班。”

“谢谢宝贝，来亲一个。”

“咦~离我远点，怪阿姨。”

“你……你说什么？难道我年老色衰了你就不爱我了吗？” KIKI装作抹泪的偏过头，但是又哈哈大笑：“但是还谢谢你啦，帮我顶班。”

“知道了，快睡去吧。”

陆柯燃换好了自己的工作制服，本来女性调酒师都是上面白衬衫黑马甲穿小裙子的，但是陆柯燃执意要穿裤子。于是老板也就给她专门制定了一件工作服。

“别的不说，柯柯的身材是真的好了。看得我都心猿意马的。”

“是啊是啊，紧身制服诱惑。比我们这些穿小裙裙的更sexy~”

这几年，老板把总店做的越来越大。她把二楼包厢里面都装了特地的吧台，可以给客人便利的体验。只是不怎么便宜就对了。今天会有几个老总过来，本来是KIKI去，但是没想到昨天通宵的她不舒服，陆柯燃就临时顶上了。

如果不是今夜的临时换班，陆柯燃也就可能不会再见到那个和自己做了邻居八年，并且深知彼此秘密的人了。

她戴着手套，头发被Esther染成了深紫色，被Snow在微微露出的锁骨上涂了一点亮粉，然后嘴上还被Shaking擦上了口红。

“快去迷倒众人吧K！”

什么嘛，陆柯燃这样想着，然后推开了包厢门，抬眼的那瞬间看见了一个其实说熟悉也不熟悉的人。

刘雨昕。

TBC


	2. 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来吧刘老师，说出你的目的。  
> 这章柯柯又打架了………………我为什么打架这种场景描述的不好，但是文里会有这么多这种情节：）

陆柯燃表面上没什么反应，其实心里已经开始狂吼脏话了。她对在座的五个人加上刘雨昕瞻首，然后麻利的走到了吧台后面，开始在心里默默记下六个人的饮料，然后开始调酒。

看着陆柯燃其实专注的不行，几位也就开始谈合同。陆柯燃在花式转手的同时留意了一下刘雨昕的神情。看起来并没有什么反应。

那就好，这应该也就是最后一次见了。然后，陆柯燃打算在下个星期跟着Snow还有Shaking去邻市把分店开起来。

虽然要离开生活了这么久的城市，但是陆柯燃还是对未来充满了希望。

她将六杯酒放在托盘上，然后一个接着一个的摆放在每个人的面前。刚想回到吧台后面站着的陆柯燃忽然被一个男人挽住了腰。

她立马僵直，自己对男人一直没什么兴趣，偶尔陪陪喝个小酒可以，但是让她这样……真不行。先别说这位男士看起来油腻的不行，而且自己还是个les。

“啧，没什么肉。”

事实证明，她想多了。自己被拍了一把屁股，然后又站回了自己的位置。陆柯燃装作低下头去找东西，但其实是在拿着一瓶消毒水往自己手上狂喷。

她用吧台下面放着的镜子照了照自己的脸，然后从小冰箱里取出冰块，又站好了。

之后，她又陆陆续续的调了几杯酒。然后今晚的工作就算是完成了，这群人只包了两个小时。陆柯燃本想溜之大吉，没想到刘雨昕站起来要她带自己去洗手间。

陆柯燃只好带她去。

“你退学以后就在这里工作？” 刘雨昕有一搭没一搭的和陆柯燃说话，让陆柯燃很不解。我们关系很好还是怎么的。

“好像和你没什么关系吧。”

“好歹也做了几年的邻居，关心关心挺正常的吧。”

“洗手间在这里，劳烦您自己进去，我要去工作了。” 陆柯燃转身就走，还对刘雨昕挥了挥手。

回到楼下的吧台区域，陆柯燃才感觉自己变回了自己。她和今天一起在下面值班的Snow还有Esther一起接待客人。今天看起来并没有怎么忙，所以三个忙里偷闲的还聊了起来。

“今天怎么样？有没有帅气的大佬？” Esther是一个活泼可爱的女孩子，平时和客人就很聊得来，一张小嘴从来没停下来过。

陆柯燃想了想，在座的几个人都是中年男人，应该没有一个能入得了Esther的标准。除了……不对，Esther对女生没兴趣。

“没有。” 陆柯燃思考片刻然后摇头。

“啊……什么嘛。”

“你可不知道呢，现在好看点的人都出道去了~” Snow说到。她是一个说话自带波浪号的女孩子，很会跳舞。陆柯燃有幸看过Snow在小舞台上跳舞，非常抓人眼球。不过她自从因伤退了最初的娱乐公司，就在这里打工。

“唉……我到底什么时候能有个男朋友呀？” Esther夹了两块冰放进一杯刚刚调好的Magarita然后笑容甜美的递给了一个来取酒的帅哥。

“小姐，如果我天天来这里，能天天见到你吗？” 那个帅哥非常应景的搭讪。Esther哦哦哦的叫了一下，但还是具备了职业素养，和他说了自己的轮班。

“那么后天见，Esther小姐。” 帅哥wink了一下。

“啊啊啊啊K你看见了吗？这是不是就是我的春天！” 

“妹妹，现在已经九月份了。” 陆柯燃好笑的看着女孩撅起嘴然后蹬蹬跑去另外一边调酒了。她伸了个懒腰，然后甩头，试图保持清醒。晚上才刚刚开始，自己得打起精神。说不定还能赚小费。

清晨，陆柯燃和Snow还有困得不行的Esther，她们三人一起清理好了吧台，然后一个个走回员工宿舍躺下。

困意来袭，她沉沉的睡过去。一夜无梦。

傍晚，她才一脸懵的起来，抓过手机一看：快七点了。她拖着小拖鞋，然后去了小厨房倒了一杯水。又游魂一般的回到了床上，手机嗡嗡的响起来。

是一个陌生号码发来的短信，陆柯燃没戴隐形眼镜，也找不到自己的眼镜，只能眯着眼睛看亮的刺眼的屏幕。

——我是刘雨昕。

五个大字侵袭着陆柯燃的大脑。她飞速的打字。

——你怎么会有我号码？

——昨天问了你非常礼貌的一个同事她给我的。

到底是Snow还是Esther，陆柯燃咬牙切齿的想。自己一定要把两个人的头都给拧下来。她快速的回复

——你要干什么？

——你今天有班吗？出来见一面。

——你要干什么？

陆柯燃不善罢甘休的又问了一次，她已经找到了被压在枕头底下的金丝眼镜，戴了起来。

——你出来我就告诉你。

——什么时候？

——我来接你，七点半到怎么样？

——八点。

——好。

八点，离八点还有一个小时。陆柯燃决定先去把自己的一身酒味给洗干净。洗完澡，走出那被白蒙蒙的水汽笼罩着的浴室，她顿时觉得心情爽快多了。

然后陆柯燃在Shaking感兴趣的目光下擦了个唇膏，微微刷了一下睫毛。

“哟，K这是要去哪里呀？” 她的声音起伏的像个心电图一样，一上一下的。陆柯燃光是听着就鸡皮疙瘩起满身。

“出去一趟……额，见个人。” Shaking这个语气听起来好像自己要去犯事一眼，陆柯燃更觉得没什么好藏的，于是实话实说了。

“哦吼，女朋友？”

“什么女朋友，你烦死了哦。” 陆柯燃举起手里的美妆蛋，作势要砸Shaking。

“哎哈哈哈哈哈，你太好笑了。去吧去吧，我们这里哪个不知道你是个单身狗。”

“Shaking我得打死你才行。” 陆柯燃翻了个白眼，然后拿着自己的手机和钱包，坐在已经破到不能再破，但是依旧受她们喜爱的沙发上等刘雨昕的信息。

八点一到，手机准时的响了一下。

——我在你们酒吧门口。

陆柯燃起身离开了宿舍，她没有从酒吧正门走，而是从后厨的偏门到了一个小巷子，才走出来，回到了大路。天气比起前几天要暖了一些，陆柯燃看着自己身上的毛衣，有点热了。她拉了拉领子，然后在手机上打字。

——你哪呢？

——门口那辆黑色的奥迪。

——哦哦哦，看见了。

陆柯燃微微歪着头，往车窗里看了看，直接对上了刘雨昕的眼睛。她打开车门，坐了进去。车里还放着轻音乐，陆柯燃看着专心开车的刘雨昕把自己带出了那条商业街。

“我们去哪里？”

“去吃个饭？你还没吃吧？”

“那倒是没有，不过我一般也不太吃晚饭。”

“那怎么行。”

“我们平时都是三个人分一份盒饭的，而且别说我那些室友们都在减肥呢。”

“够瘦了。”

“欸不是，刘雨昕你怎么就忽然关心起来了？我俩没啥关系啊，你明白没？”

“就你这种生活习惯，是个人都会说上几句。” 刘雨昕还嘴，像个小孩似的。好像一定要和陆柯燃分出个胜负来。

陆柯燃轻哼了一声，然后看着手机。Shaking给自己发了一条信息，是自己上刘雨昕奥迪的一张照片，配文道：“苟富贵，勿相忘。”

“我去你的。” 陆柯燃轻笑出声，然后回了一句：“傻逼。”

刘雨昕带她去了一家中餐厅，还特地定了个包厢。陆柯燃这些年在外面干的久了，也有过去五星级酒店调酒的经验，波澜不惊的跟着刘雨昕进了一个一晚两千的包厢。

她将手机放在桌上，靠在座椅上，双手交叉的放在桌上。然后打量着刘雨昕一脸无害的和服务员小姐点菜。

“有什么忌口吗？” 她甚至还贴心的问了一句陆柯燃的喜好。

而从小是给什么就吃什么的陆柯燃摇了摇头。开玩笑，以前要是和自己母亲说自己不喜欢吃什么那就是几天不可以吃饭的下场。所以陆柯燃无奈的练就了不管自己面前是什么垃圾都能面不改色地往嘴里送的本领。

“所以你到底要干什么？”

“追你。”

“你……咳咳咳。” 陆柯燃被一口水呛着，被吓得半天都喘不上气来，眼睛不仅带着水雾还红红的。

“你妈开玩笑吧？刘雨昕，我告诉你，你要是想耍我大可不必。”

“我要耍你需要特地把你约出来吗？” 刘雨昕高深莫测的笑了笑，然后又说道：“我是真心实意的。”

“不行。告辞，我只是个小人物，不需要这些谢谢。” 陆柯燃欲站起来要走，却被刘雨昕拉住。

“给我一个机会。”

“我不清楚你现在怎么样，但就凭你以前表里不一的样子。我不可能相信。” 陆柯燃挣脱开来刘雨昕的手，整个人就像脱离了温暖一般，然后她离开了那个餐厅。

陆柯燃像逃似的拦了一辆出租车，然后给了酒吧的地址，车一开，她紧绷的身体也放松了下来。

我怎么可能会信这种劣质的玩笑，更何况这位对象还是个人精，人前一面人后一面，一套一套的。手机又嗡嗡了一下，陆柯燃以为是刘雨昕的信息，没看。但是没想到手机又嗡嗡了几下，陆柯燃只好看了。

三条来自Shaking的信息：

——快回来！

——有人来闹事。

——看见没？

她心里一惊，她催促着司机加快速度。给他超出了原本金额的钱，然后急急忙忙的下车。她还不忘从路边捡回一根树枝，不大不小刚刚好。一到酒吧，就看见几个男的在砸东西。Esther被推倒在地。

陆柯燃心里一窝火，直接一棍子甩在一个男人的身上，男人闷哼了一声，反过来想打陆柯燃但是被她侧身躲开。又是一棍子狠狠的打在他的背上，直接让他倒地。

“报警了没？快啊！” 陆柯燃冲Shaking吼到，然后又躲开了男人的一个同伴的拳头。

“你妈……”

陆柯燃丢掉树枝，然后抄起椅子就往人身上一砸，硬生生的把椅子砸坏了。她踹了那个男人一脚，余光瞄到另外一个正往自己这里跑来。一个肘击把身后的男人撞得懵逼了一下，然后又在他身上补了一脚。 忽然，背后传来一阵剧痛，那个刚开始被陆柯燃打趴在地的男人爬了起来，用一个坏掉的凳子腿砸了一下她的背部。陆柯燃把桌上的玻璃杯子往他头上一扔，然后窜到一个桌子后面，和两个男人玩起了躲猫猫。

她捡起地上的木板和凳子腿，一扔一个准，角度还极其刁钻的砸到他们身上。这时的陆柯燃很庆幸自己母亲以前用杯子往自己身上扔的行为，这也不是学到了怎么样砸人的本事么。 又僵持了一会，陆柯燃终于等到了警察。她看着三个男人和Shaking被带走问话。头一晕，眼前一黑，就倒在了地上。

TBC


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章非常短小，主要是因为我昨天给自己手烫伤了。打字打不好。
> 
> 刘老师表示自己要和柯柯谈恋爱。所以柯柯到底什么时候能看看刘老师？

醒来的时候陆柯燃发现自己是趴着的，以至于自己的脸上多了几条皱褶。背部还是挺疼的，据Snow所说，自己的背后紫了一大块。但是那天晚上特别帅气，Snow说到。

“我们下个星期就要去邻市了，你这个期间好好养着，替换班KIKI说她可以替你上。”

“哎哟这么麻烦干什么，就是背疼，又不是不能走路了。KIKI最近也挺累的，让她放心我来吧。” 面对Snow担心的神情，陆柯燃在极力的让她放心，虽然真的很疼就对了。

陆柯燃呲牙咧嘴的穿好了衣服，她坐在酒吧的一片狼藉中间，看着几个人收拾残局。老板刚刚通知了大家，在新的桌椅运过来之前，酒吧都会关门不开张。但陆柯燃下个星期就要走了，代表她在走之前不会工作。

一时间发觉自己居然没事情干了，陆柯燃本想帮忙收拾，但是被Esther拦住。

“你的背不疼了吗？” Esther责怪的问到。

于是，陆柯燃只好坐在吧台的桌面上，清点损失。她有点心疼的看着一群自己熟悉的不能再熟悉的东西被装进一个很大的垃圾袋，然后被扔掉。清理完损坏的桌椅，陆柯燃和其他几位发现自己居然无事可干。

原本，她们只过着两点一线的生活。宿舍，酒吧，酒吧，宿舍。虽然平常会抱怨工作怎么样怎么样，但真闲下来的时候居然不知道该干什么。但是忽然，大家的视线和关注都被Shaking骗走了。

“你们知道K昨天去哪里了吗？” Shaking一脸坏笑的说到，但是陆柯燃也没有制止她说出来，陆柯燃很清楚Shaking只是在试图转移大家的注意力。

“哇！！！奥迪！”

“我说了嘛，之前那个替KIKI顶班的那一轮绝对不简单。” Snow一笑，然后一群人逼着陆柯燃说到底去干嘛了。

“是不是你的春天！” Esther尖叫。

“什么春天，就是以前认识的一个人。去吃个饭而已。” 陆柯燃拍了一下Esther的头，让Esther嗷了一声。

然后陆柯燃站了起来，说到：“我等下回来。”

在几个人狐疑的目光下，陆柯燃消失在后面的时候从口袋里掏出了手机。她刚刚发觉手机震动了两下之后决定避开其他人看。毕竟大家都在八卦的兴头上，要是知道刘雨昕的事就不好了。

陆柯燃点开刘雨昕号码给自己发的信息：

——你们酒吧昨天出事了，你没事吧？

原来是问这个，陆柯燃想了想，然后没有把自己受伤的事情说出去。多一事不如少一事。

——我没事，赶到的时候警察已经来了。

刘雨昕回复的很快，一点都不像是一个大忙人一样。陆柯燃寻思着她不应该在上班吗？

——那就好，损失多吗？会给赔吗？

——会。

陆柯燃想来想去，还是发出了那一句：

——你没有上班吗？这么闲？

其实发出去的第一秒陆柯燃就后悔了，好像显得自己在关心她一样。身体下意识的抽动了一下，陆柯燃嘶了一声，发现自己这种微弱的动作都能引来疼痛。只能暗骂不好。

——我可以以为你是在关心我吗？

果然。陆柯燃无奈的看着这句话，她甚至能想象刘雨昕得意的表情。

——你想多了。

——我只是好奇你上班开小差会不会被罚钱。

——那倒是不会。

——工作来了，等会说。

刘雨昕把手机放到一边，然后看着自己桌子上的水杯已见底，带着水杯去了茶水间。

她接了一杯热水，然后又回到自己的座位上。一边小口抿着，一边在想。

陆柯燃，我到底什么时候能够让你觉得放心？到底什么时候，你能心安理得的接受我？

TBC


	4. 04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 良家少妇陆婕婕x先下手为强刘雨昕
> 
> 陆兰兰啊，争点气吧。妈妈心疼呜呜呜。

后来刘雨昕还找了陆柯燃，两个人有一搭没一搭的乱扯，终于扯到了——陆柯燃认为——刘雨昕其实的目的。

——现在可以加微信好友了吧？

陆柯燃哼笑一声，然后回了一句非常冷漠的：

——嗯。

不一会儿，陆柯燃就收到了微信新好友的添加信息。她故意等了一会儿才通过，可惜没有等到刘雨昕主动过来问。

果然还是自己善良，越这么想，陆柯燃就觉得刘雨昕昨天的表白不是什么真话。她又闲扯了两句，然后以要帮忙的名义和她道别，然后下线。 陆柯燃缓慢的趴在了自己的床上，闭上眼睛。一直在隐隐作痛的背部和昨天打了一架的疲惫侵袭了她的全身，陆柯燃又沉沉的睡去。

这一睡就到了第二天的大早上，她清醒过来的时候是Snow给她的背上药的时候。自己的体恤居然还被脱下来了。

“这看的我都心慌。K，真的不要去医院看看吗？紫的好严重啊。”

陆柯燃安心的摆手：“放心吧。我以前打架比这个还猛。没死就行。”

Snow带着许些责怪的眼神看着陆柯燃，让她想起了当年被校长看着的眼神一样。陆柯燃轻笑两声：“这么严肃干什么。”

“不仅严肃，还想打你。” Snow没好气的说到。“你怎么就心这么大。要是给你打坏了怎么办！”

“哎哟，喜爱姐不是给我们奖金都好多吗，而且要是真打坏了我还有人家必须赔我的医药费呢。”

“陆柯燃！”

“干嘛！”

“你……烦死了！” Snow把药膏放好，然后跑了出去。

“把门给我带上！”

陆柯燃趴在床上笑的开怀。

门一上锁，手机就好巧不巧的响了。陆柯燃想也没想就知道是刘雨昕。她把手机放在枕头上，用一只手撑着下巴，然后在手机上划来划去。

她觉得刘雨昕可能是闲的不行，居然来找自己扯。

——姐，你很闲吗？

——找你说说话。

——需要我给你找几个妹妹过去吗？

——不如你过来？

呸，你想得美。陆柯燃咬着嘴唇，飞快地打字。

——已拉黑，慢走不谢。

然后又在屏幕上按了几下，成功拉黑。陆柯燃哼笑了一下，然后又趴在枕头上。眼神却不自主的一直飘到已经黑下去的手机屏幕。

如果你现在给我打电话……

电话很应景的响起。陆柯燃本是想不接的，但是……

“喂？”

“真狠心。说拉黑就拉黑。” 另外一边刘雨昕的声音听起来有点刻意地被压低，还有一些吵闹声。估计是在什么车上吧。

“对你这种人，应该的。”

“我这种人？你好像也没好到哪里去吧？需要我给你回忆回忆中学生涯吗？” 

刘雨昕嗤笑一声，忽然放大的喘气声让陆柯燃整个人都抖了一下，牵扯到了背上的大片淤青。 虽然已经极力压低痛呼，但是刘雨昕还是察觉到自己忽然安静下去了。然后她听见刘雨昕开口道：“怎么回事？”

不对……陆柯燃想，我为什么要隐瞒这件事情？我难道是怕她担心……绝对不会。陆柯燃想着想着，然后丢出了一句：

“被人砸了，床上躺着呢。”

对面人的呼吸明显急促了起来：“去过医院了吗？”

“去个屁。躺躺就好了。” 陆柯燃回答，然后又想到，如果刘雨昕一直发过来问这件事不就要被烦死了吗，于是急急忙忙的加上一句：

“我再去睡一会儿，挂了拜拜！”

电话被她挂断。陆柯燃把手机关机，扔到床底下，然后默默祈祷刘雨昕就让这事情过去。可能是给念困了，陆柯燃头一歪，没发现自己还光着上半身，睡着了。

睡虫上身的陆柯燃，又被人摇醒，摇醒之后还一脸懵逼的眯着眼睛看站在自己面前的人是谁。她一看，是KIKI放大的脸。哦，那没事。陆柯燃把脸埋进枕头打算再赖一会儿。

没想到KIKI又晃了晃自己。

“搞什么啊许佳琪？”

“小祖宗你快醒醒吧，Shaking在八卦你的整个人生呢。”

？？？陆柯燃不知道，陆柯燃不明白，陆柯燃想睡觉。

“让她八卦去吧。”

“真的。我觉得你的形象要被抹黑了。” KIKI一脸严肃。

“她上哪去八卦啊。” 陆柯燃不慌不忙的问。

“有一个说是你的朋友，半个小时之前……” KIKI还没说完，就看见陆柯燃一下子蹦起来，气势汹汹的跑出房间。

“你妈的刘雨昕！” 陆柯燃完全没发现自己几个小时之前被Snow上药之后根本没穿衣服。

“K你今天好奔放哦～” Esther看见陆柯燃上衣都没穿的就跑出来，整个人都亢奋了。

“呸，都是女的，我有的你也有。而且需要我提醒你我们之前还一起洗澡过吗？” 陆柯燃一凶起人来还是有点震慑人的，就算没穿衣服……

“还有你！刘雨昕，进去！” 陆柯燃一指自己房间，看着刘雨昕进去，然后跟着进去。并且对刚刚还在八卦的Shaking说到：“等会再和你算账。”

“去和你小女朋友约会吧～” Shaking怕也不怕，向陆柯燃抛了一个飞吻，然后带着Esther和KIKI嘻嘻哈哈的回了自己房间。

回到房间，陆柯燃先是把门关上，然后随便拿了一件体恤套上。

“背怎么样？” 刘雨昕关切的问道。

“你为什么会来这里？” 陆柯燃没好气的问道。

异口同声，还挺有默契。

“你和Shaking说了什么？你要是乱说话我就把你就地正法。” 陆柯燃看着刘雨昕没再开口，先说到。

“没有说什么，我们以前的事情我不会说出去的。” 刘雨昕对她眨眨眼。

“不要说的好像我和你有什么似的。我没事，你可以走了。” 陆柯燃本来想开门送客，没想到手腕被刘雨昕一把抓住。

“放开我。”

“你为什么不能相信我？”

“我为什么要相信你？你把你妈，你以前的同学老师骗的团团转。你不会还在骗吧？”

“我早就不做那些事了。” 刘雨昕解释，但是陆柯燃不相信。

“你说的是你半夜跑出去混吧泡妹子的事情？”

“你就是因为这些事情不相信我？因为我瞒着我妈去做这些事情？”

“因为你表里不一。所以我不知道你到底是什么样的人。”

刘雨昕也没回答，她把陆柯燃推在墙上。然后直接对着陆柯燃的嘴唇亲了下去。 背后的疼痛让陆柯燃硬生生的被逼出了生理眼泪。她被强吻了……强吻了……吻了……

可能是刘雨昕的吻技好到了让陆柯燃不得不生出一股反感，她一把把正在自己嘴唇上为所欲为的人推开。

“你他妈疯了？”

“我真的要疯了。” 刘雨昕理好自己的领口，然后有点抱歉的看着陆柯燃：“把你弄疼了，对不起。”

陆柯燃这下有点不知道该怎么发脾气了，这个人先下手为强，然后……又道歉……

你妈的。陆柯燃想着，然后决定不说话。

沉默是金。

“我先走了，你的背小心。”

“给你他妈的撞的散架了。” 陆柯燃把手边的水瓶往刘雨昕身上扔。但是想要弄疼刘雨昕的想法却未能得逞，因为刘雨昕接住了。

“背疼就不要做这么大的动作了。”

“滚。” 陆柯燃擦掉自己刚刚被撞所以冒出来的眼泪，眼睛红红的蹲在地上一动不动，好似一个被夺了清白的良家少妇。

门被刘雨昕在离开的时候带上了，陆柯燃蹲在地上不动。她刚刚好像……有那么一点的……

不能说，陆柯燃你他妈争点气吧。

陆柯燃拍了拍自己的头。然后把头埋在自己的膝盖之间。

TBC


End file.
